Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Grand Chase for kakao (Korean: 그랜드체이스 for kakao), also known as Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser, is a mobile game developed by KOG Studios for Android and iOS platforms. It is the official sequel to the original game. The game brings a continuation of the story after the events that occurred in the Tower of Disappearance. Plot The story focuses on Kyle and Cindy, the apprentices of Kassias Grandiel from the world of Kricktria, as they embark on a journey to find the source of Prana and retrieve the missing Grand Chase members who scattered after their battle against a group of Asmodians. Gameplay Kakaoscr01.png|Main lobby. Kakaoscr02.png|Dungeon run. Grand Chase for kakao is a game wherein players can attack numerous enemies with a simple tap and drag operation, a strategic team combo battle system up to a team of four members, directional skills, and various sequence combo control. In addition, there are new characters and an enormous storyline.GrandChase Makes A Comeback… As A Mobile Game. Elmer Domingo (June 13, 2018) Development A sequel to the PC game was announced during the Bermesiah Heroes event last 2016. It would be a mobile game different from Grand Chase M and developed by KOG themselves. Kakao Games in an interview said, "We are proud to present the official Grand Chase sequel to the fans who have fond memories of the original and the game will not only be built on memories but full of new adventures and fun so that the new users can also enjoy the unique charm of Grand Chase." A month-long CBT was held in September 2017. The Korean Grand Chase for kakao was officially launched on January 30. Localization KOG Inc. CEO, Lee, Jong-Won announced that Grand Chase for kakao, renamed as Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser, will be released in the Philippines under Elite Games. The pre-registration has started on June 13th. Likewise, the JP version was announced which includes Japanese voices.「グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-」がティザーサイトをオープン。 4Gamer.net (June 19, 2018)韓国でサービス中のアクションRPG『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』. Famitsu (June 19, 2018)まとめてドカーンと敵を倒す爽快アクションRPG. Famitsu (June 26, 2018)グランドチェイス-次元の追跡者- 配信日と事前情報. GameWith (June 26, 2018) Contents Kakaogachasummon.png|Gacha summon. Kakaopranashop.png|Prana Shop. Kakaoguild.png|Guild Lobby. Kakaoordealtower.png|Trial Tower. Kakaowizardlabyrinth.png|Wizard's Labyrinth. Kakaodimensioncrack.png|Dimension Crack. Kakaoworldboss.png|World Boss. Kakaorankbreakdown.png|Draft PvP (event-only). Kakaoteampvp.png|Team PvP (beta). Kakaoboardquests.png|Board quests. Kakaoraiddungeon.png|'Raid' dungeon. Characters Dimension Compass World 1: Kricktria Click on the icons to view the dungeons. World 2: Mousepia World 3: Kounat Reception The number of users exceeded one million in just 10 days during the preregistration period in Korea사전 예약 100만 돌파. KOG Studios (December 29, 2017)사전예약 100만 돌파! 성우 인터뷰 1편 공개! Kakao Games (December 29, 2017) while the Philippine server has reached 10,000 in just a day. Grand Chase for kakao became an instant hit upon release in Korea that it ranked 1st place in the App Store and 2nd place in Google Play. It also caught the attention of the international community and is set to be localized before 2018 ends. Trivia *Chloe, an NPC from the game Elsword, appears in CBT as Rose. However, her entire appearance was changed in the official release. **Despite that, she is still named as "Cloe" in the game files. **Another character, Nabarus, who looked similar to Magmanta, was also redesigned. Gallery 그랜드체이스 for kakao.png|KR logo. Gcjplogo.png|JP logo. 그랜드체이스 for kakao CBT.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4.png|'Kounat' update login screen. Gcfkupdatecbt.png|CBT update. Gcfkupdatenew.png Gcfkupdate1m.png Gcfkupdaterelease.png Gcfkupdatedownloads.png Gcfkupdateprerelease.png|'Kounat' update. Gcfkupdateharkion.png|'World Boss' update. Gcfkupdate100days.png|100th Day celebration update. Gcfkupdateexplosion.png|'Great Kounat Explosion' update. Gckakaodcjp.png|Promotional artwork of ''Grand Chase -Dimensional Chaser-'' in Japan. Icons 그랜드체이스 for kakao CBT icon.png|Ver.0.18.9. CCK002.png|Ver.1.0.1. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4 icon.png|Ver.1.2.4. Videos 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 모집 중! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 오픈! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 사전예약 “그랜드”오픈! 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 X 그랜드체이스 특급 콜라보! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 차원을 넘어선 모험! 플레이 영상 공개!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 런칭 "그랜드" 오픈!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 매력뿜뿜 터지는 에이미의 첫 등장~~! 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式PV Interviews 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 깜짝 인터뷰 공개!! 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 1편- 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 2편- References Category:IPhone Game Category:Mobile Games